


Hogar

by alquimista_otaku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: Finn y Poe conocen oficialmente a Ben Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Hogar

_Advertencia: Spoiler del episodio IX_

* * *

** Hogar **

** Capítulo único **

Rey tenía miedo, miedo de perder a sus amigos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de poner a todos sus aliados en su contra, de perder el lugar al que finalmente pertenecía. Pero aquella mano gentil sobre su hombro le daba esperanza, ¿Y no es eso de lo que trata todo?

Al finalizar la lucha contra Palpatine, cuando Ben compartió la mitad de su energía vital con ella, después de besarse apasionadamente y declararse sus sentimientos, luego de todo eso, Rey convenció a Ben para que fuese con ella a la resistencia. Ella quería presentarle a sus amigos, esta vez sin torturas de por medio, quería presentarle al verdadero Ben Solo a sus amigos, no a Kylo.

Podría volverse peligroso, pero Rey tenía la certeza de que ellos comprenderían, después de todo, Finn también había cambiado de bando una vez.

Para más seguridad, quedaron de encontrarse en un lugar apartado del bosque. Finn, Poe y Chewie bajaron primero de la nave, emocionados por ver a su amiga nuevamente, sobre todo después de que Finn la hubiese sentido morir horas antes.

Rey bajó primero de la nave, corriendo hacia los chicos, para ser abrazada por dos pares de brazos fuertes y uno peludo pero acogedor. Rey se sentía en casa, no podía desear nada más, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que Ben todavía no se había bajado de la nave.

La chica cerró los ojos un segundo y pudo sentir el miedo al rechazo que sentía Ben en esos momentos. Su unión era bastante útil para sentir al otro.

\- Esperad un momento – pidió ella mientras se separaba de sus amigos y volvía a la nave.

Finn, Poe y Chewbacca esperaron sin moverse, confiando en ella.

\- ¿Ben? – llamó ella una vez dentro de la nave

\- Creo que esto no fue una buena idea, maté al mejor amigo de Chewbacca – comenzó Ben sin querer pronunciar la palabra padre – Herí a Finn y torturé a Poe, no hay manera de que puedan aceptarme –

\- Finn fue un Stormtrooper y no dudaron en aceptarlo – replicó ella

\- Él nunca tuvo elección antes de volverse uno y yo era el líder supremo y asesino de millones de criaturas – recordó el hombre

Rey suspiró, él había sido controlado, no fue su culpa hacer todo eso, pero sabía que Ben no daría su brazo a torcer, así que, poniéndose de puntillas, juntó sus labios a los del más alto, recibiendo como respuesta los brazos de Ben sobre su cintura. Él la apretaba contra su pecho, pero siempre siendo gentil, midiendo su fuerza a pesar de estar desesperado por el más mínimo contacto. Desde que se habían besado por primera vez, se habían vuelto adictos a ello.

Cuando se separaron por aire, Rey aprovechó la ocasión.

\- Ben, tenemos que salir ahí afuera, ¿Lo harías por mí? – pidió la chica

El hombre no podía negarse, no cuando ella le pedía algo tan simple, no cuando Rey estuvo tan fría entre sus brazos hacía tan pocas horas. Ben se había prometido hacer cualquier cosa por ella con tal de hacerla feliz, de verla sonreír, y cumpliría con su palabra.

\- Esta bien, pero no deberías esperar demasiado de este encuentro – explicó el mayor

Rey sonrió, tan brillante como el sol mismo y Ben supo que jamás se sentiría merecedor de algo tan maravilloso, de todas las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir.

Sin soltar su mano, Rey lo llevó fuera de la nave, ante sus amigos. Más la expresión de ellos fue todo excepto agradable.

\- Cuidado Rey, ese monstruo sigo vivo y está detrás- quiso decir Finn mientras sacaba su arma para disparar, seguido de Poe, pero Rey se interpuso entre ellos, sirviendo de diana en lugar de Ben

El solo pensar en lo que podría suceder si ellos disparaban le revolvía el estómago al exlíder supremo, pero si alejaba las armas usando la fuerza, sería Rey quien tuviese que responder por sus acciones.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Finn nervioso al no entender la conducta de su mejor amiga

\- Él salvó mi vida, fue hasta ese planeta para ayudarme y me dio su energía vital para mantenerme con vida, sin su ayuda no hubiésemos podido ganar la guerra – explicó Rey sin moverse un ápice y con la expresión seria de una guerrera, de una jedi

Finn bajó su arma, eso explicaba por qué él sintió su muerte y el hecho de que a pesar de ello estaba frente a ellos, sana y salva (a pesar de los raspones y heridas típicas de una batalla), pero viva, al fin y al cabo.

\- Lo que dice es cierto - agregó Finn finalmente

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué querría él salvar a Rey? Lleva intentando matarla desde que lo conocimos – gruñó Poe

\- Yo nunca quise matarla, Rey es importante para mí – explicó Ben, tomando parte por primera vez de la conversación

\- Pues no lo parecía – murmuró Poe

Rey sintió la culpabilidad y el dolor emanar de Ben, por lo que se giró y tomó su mano, queriendo demostrarle que todo estaba bien y que ella no había cambiado su punto de vista. Ben apretó su mano con más fuerza de lo normal, afectado por la situación, como si tuviese miedo de que ella fuese a desaparecer si la soltaba.

\- Ben y yo formamos un vínculo, ambos podemos sentir las emociones del otro e incluso vernos si estamos alejados – explicó ella

\- Eso suena a acoso, él está intentando controlarte – añadió Poe, que sabía de lo que era capaz Kylo Ren con tal de obtener información

Finn estaba callado, él sentía que aquello era cierto, sabía que Rey estuvo muerta por unos minutos, por lo que aquella historia no le sonaba tan descabellada.

\- Yo no elegí nuestro lazo, jamás quise unirme a ella, menos aun cuando estas emociones me vuelven débil, pero ella siempre fue capaz de leerme como a un libro abierto, intentando enseñarme lo hermoso de la luz y cuando sentí su muerte, jamás imaginé ser capaz de experimentar un dolor tan fuerte, ni siquiera soy capaz de compararlo con la muerte de mi madre – confesó Ben bajando su mirada al final

Rey sintió la angustia que venía del hombre, así que buscó su cara con su mano libre y tocó su mejilla, sintiendo como él cerraba los ojos y se esforzaba por mantener la compostura.

\- Estoy aquí – susurró ella solo para los oídos del hombre – No voy a soltar tu mano, no te dejaré nunca más solo –

Finn interrumpió la escena, teniendo una sola pregunta para hacerle a su antiguo enemigo.

\- ¿La amas? ¿Estas realmente enamorado de Rey? –

Ben se separó de la chica, soltando su mano para poder estar cara a cara con el antiguo Stormtrooper.

\- Como Kylo Ren siempre estuve solo, todos me temían u odiaban, pero Rey trató de comprenderme, fue la única que vio a través de mí, que supo ver a Ben Solo y se interesó por mi yo real, solo ella tomó mi mano y quiso hacer alguien mejor de mí, cree que incluso después de todo lo que hice merezco ser feliz, algo de lo que yo no me creo merecedor, Rey me sonríe como si fuese el único hombre en la galaxia. ¿Cómo podría no enamorarme de ella? Cuando le di mi energía vital yo estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, por salvarla, pero no fue necesario y ahora ella me pide que me quede a su lado y yo sería incapaz de negarme, aunque sé que todo esto le causará problemas – confesó Ben sin desviar la mirada, demostrando que todo eso eran sus verdaderos sentimientos

Finn estaba seguro, había luz en la mirada de Ben y este había dejado el lado oscuro atrás. Poe quiso decir algo también, pero Rey empezó a llorar, convirtiendo a Ben en un manojo de nervios que creía haber herido a su amada de alguna manera.

\- Rey lo siento, no sé lo que dije, pero juro que no lo volveré a hacer si eso te hace llorar, no quiero que estés triste – intentaba confortar Ben con las manos en el aire, sintiéndose inseguro de tocar a la chica, con miedo a herirla aún mas

En ese momento, Poe empezó a reír a carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Se supone que este era el temible Kylo Ren? ¿El hombre despiadado y sin sentimientos? Para mí se ve como un bebé grande que no sabe qué hacer cuando la mujer que ama llora de felicidad – dijo Poe con una sonrisa

\- ¿De felicidad? – preguntó Ben muy confundido

Chewbacca gruñó, explicando su opinión.

\- ¿Ella está tan conmovida por mi confesión que comenzó a llorar? – preguntó Ben sin poder creer esas palabras

Rey optó por abrazar a su chico, empapando su camiseta por las lágrimas, pero él no dudó en abrazarla de vuelta, demostrándole su amor.

\- Supongo que con eso fuiste aceptado formalmente por los líderes de la rebelión – dijo Poe mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y a Finn

\- ¿Cómo podéis aceptarme así de fácil? – preguntó Ben confundido

\- No sé cómo funcionan las cosas en el lado oscuro, pero aquí no cortamos miembros para castigar a alguien o darle una lección y parece ser que tú ya aprendiste la tuya – explicó Poe

\- Además de que cambiaste, salvaste la vida de nuestra amiga y pareces hacerla realmente feliz, no necesitamos nada más – explicó Finn

Ben no podía creer lo diferentes que eran las cosas para la rebelión, de lo que se había estado perdiendo. Rey separó su cara roja por las lágrimas, para sonreír a Ben, ella tenía razón, sus amigos lo aceptarían.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Ben – dijo Rey con una sonrisa

Él sabía que tenía razón, por fin estaba en casa.

** FIN **

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado *w*


End file.
